A conventional input device, such as a mouse, knob, or other manipulandum, may use one or more optical or other sensors to sense movement of the device. Many conventional input devices are relatively inexpensive; the components of the device, including the sensors, are correspondingly inexpensive. However, inexpensive sensors typically provide relatively low resolution of the movement of the device. While the low resolution provided by these sensors may be acceptable for accepting input from a mouse or knob and affecting, for example, cursor movement, some implementations require higher resolution. For example, providing compelling haptic effects may require higher resolution.
High-resolution sensors provide the resolution desired for providing compelling haptic effects and other uses, but are generally more expensive. The increase in cost may be due, for example, to an increased number of, or more exacting standards for, the components in the sensor. Higher resolution may also be achieved by utilizing additional low-cost sensors. But again, a higher cost accompanies the higher resolution. Also, there may be physical limitations to adding additional sensors.